


Freckles

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ji Guang-Hong, Other, Prompt Fill, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Guang-Hong feels very negative about their body and Leo wants to help.Sentence 25: “Sometimes I wish my freckles were like constellations but they’re really like a two year old who stabbed a crayon onto paper repeatedly.”





	Freckles

Leo often finds Guang-Hong in front of the mirror, looking at their body with a judgmental expression on their face. Whether it’s gender dysphoria or just body image issues, Guang-Hong dislikes many things about their body, and it makes Leo worry about his datemate.

Today, he finds Guang-Hong lamenting about their freckles. They sigh as they lean close to the mirror, glaring at their reflection. Seeing Leo stood behind them, they look at his reflection and say, “I hate my freckles. They’re so ugly. Sometimes I wish my freckles were like constellations but they’re really like a two year old who stabbed a crayon onto paper repeatedly.”

Leo sighs, walking over to them and putting his hands on their shoulders. “Guang-Hong, there’s nothing wrong with your freckles. I think they’re adorable.”

“You would,” they say, sighing. “You love everything about me.”

“Of course I do,” Leo says, wrapping his arms around them from behind and hugging them tightly. “Because I love you. There’s nothing wrong with your freckles, or your body. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Guang-Hong sighs. They don’t seem to believe him, but smile all the same. “Thank you, Leo.”

And Leo gives them a kiss.


End file.
